five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekry
Appearance He is a humanoid animatronic, that has visible joints, and seems very robotic looking, he has pale greenish looking skin, and red eyes, he wears a dark cyan shirt, with black stripes all over it, the cloth looks slightly unusual, and there is a hole in the chest of a shirt, exposing a hole through his torso, with a red light inside, although it is covered on the back, he has messy brown hair, and has slightly sharp teeth also. He wears brown shorts, and never has shoes on... like ever, he also seems to always have either a slightly irritated or bored expression, and barely ever changes it, although that doesen't mean hes not happy.. he wields a black wrench, that he can use to bash things with, and his eyes always look tired, as if he was an animatronic ment to look sleepy, which he is, he can't move too well, and his eyes look extremely tired, like, haven't got sleep for 3–4 days tired. Personality A bit quiet, but can easily get super angry, he mostly wants to get straight to the point of something, and doesen't wanna sit through long things, and is most of the time bored, when he is around children, he doesen't do much, heck, he almost does nothing around them, other than just kinda stand still there, doing his thing, the kids always wonder why he's so quiet. Around adults, he sometimes stares at them, no matter what, and appears to be a bit harsh around them, although he resists stuffing them into a suit or harming them in any physical way unless forced to, or in a very serious situation, and yes this personality includes like, people who are an adult but are friends with other animatronics, so he just kinda.. resists being friends with somebody sometimes. Relationships Lindsay He just can't stand her, she's way too hyper for him apparently, and way too insane. Ivan He's nice around Ivan, since his favorite animals are lizards and iguanas, and he's a pretty cool guy. Spring Kind of neutral with Spring, they sometimes don't get along with each other too well though. Wesko He likes wesko, but doesen't at the same time, sometimes he likes him, sometimes he doesen't. Teelson Not much, they don't know each other, they barely meet each other, and he's just plain quiet around him. SECTION IS FREE-EDIT Backstory He was an animatronic created to teach kids about how the human body works, and how your able to do things in your daily life, but they couldn't get the AI right, it always was just quiet, and eventually they gave up, for 2 reasons... one, it didn't work right, and two, they made it look a bit too creepy, at least that's what they said... so, he was left in the back, but was never dismantled, and then just started acting like all the other animatronics, getting the place closed, blah blah... now, that might sound bad, but uhhh... there's really nothing to worry about. Trivia * Some people might guess what his appearance is heavily based off. * This character includes one thing I left out about Teelson... he's always bored somehow, never gets much entertainment. * He is Enderspring's first humanoid animatronic character. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics